The Almost Drabbles Of Blue Exorcist
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Okumura Rin isn't always as stupid as he seems, and Yukio isn't always as smart. OcxRin, slight OcxYukio
1. In Which We Meet Kato

_**He thinks I'm a guy?**_

Due to circumstances beyond her control, Kato had to begin school a month later than everyone else (_circumstances_ being her father deciding they should spend another three weeks at the beach). That being said, she was the new kid, and she hated it. Te only good thing was that she only shared a dorm with two other guys.

She had short, red hair that more often than not looked like shed spiked it (she didn't really comb her hair). Her eyes were a soft shade of grey, and there was a cute little piercing on her eyebrow. She was a very... Er... People couldn't tell if she was a very cute boy, or a very cute girl, and her wearing a boy's uniform didn't help.

But back to school issues. She was there on a scholarship, so she was fairly broke. Thankfully, there was always food made in the kitchen, so she didn't go hungry. She usually woke up early so she wouldn't have to confront her roommates.

But on this day, she failed.

"Oi oi, Yukio! Have you seen any new dorm mates... Mephisto was lying!" a male voice whined. Kato turned away from the sink, toothbrush hanging from her mouth. The footsteps were coming closer.

"Aw, Rin... Maybe he's shy! Not everyone is, um, you." a more gentle voice said, probably Yukio.

And then Kato saw the faces behind the voices.

One of them had dark blue eyes and navy-colored hair. His teeth were bared (were those fangs?) and his tail was swooshing behind him (tail?).

The other's hair was brown, and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue than his brother's. He had three cute little moles on his face. Both were very cute.

"O-oh! Hi! I'm Yukio, and this is Rin!" the one with the glasses said tensely.

"Hey. You have a tail." Kato said. Both boys tensed even more.

"No I don't!"

"Er, we're first years."

"Sure. I'm a first year too. In some advanced classes. I'm smart enough for a few. Not for all." she said, rinsing out her mouth. Rin blinked.

"... You're weird."

"Hey, you're the one with the tail. Speaking of, how can I get one?"


	2. In Which They Figure Out Kato

"Psst! Oi oi! Matsumoto! C'mere!" Shima whispered loudly. Rin, Suguro, and Konekomaru flailed their arms and blushed, like they didn't want her there. She walked over to their table anyway.

She grunted, waiting to see what they wanted to know.

"This is stupid to ask him, guys..." Konekomaru mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he might get offended." Suguro said, eyebrow twitching. Kato tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Well, we were just debating on your gender. I say you're a girl, but they say you're a boy." Shima said. Kato blushed and pushed up her glasses, not quite sure how to respond. Nobody usually paid enough attention to her to know her features were too feminine to be a boy, so she was honored.

"I told you not to ask!" Suguro stammered, looking angry as always. Kato smiled in an oddly cute way.

"Fine, if you won't tell them, I will!" Shima said, reaching out to poke her chest. He blinked.

"There's a bandage."

"He's a...?!" Rin's eyes widened. Kato sighed and swatted away Shima's hand.

"Uh-huh. I'm a she." she said. The whole classroom went silent. Kato felt all eyes on her. Her lips tugged into a cute smile.

"WHAT?!"

"I h-had a crush on you!" Paku yelled, jumping up and flailing her arms. Kato shrugged.

"Well if I don't tie down my chest my boobs jiggle when I run, so I tied them down. My big brother pointed out that I sort of looked like a guy, so I started dressing like one." she attempted to explain. Suguro and Konekomaru looked more surprised than anything. Rin sort of looked relieved. Shima, however, was positively beaming.

"I knew I wasn't gay~! Your butt and hips were so nice, you had to be a girl."

"Er, thanks?"

"How about we go out tomorrow night..." Shima began, jumping up and tossing his arm around Kato. They began to walk away as Shima planned their weekend. She blushed. Rin leaped up as well and ran after them.

"You wait a minute, Shima! Leave her alone!"


	3. In Which Yukio Is Late Part One

Kato hated math. She was terrible at memorizing the problems. And when did numbers and letters start to be friends?

She heard somebody calling her in the hallway. She looked away from the problem and stretched, deciding that if it was Yukio, he would have to help her.

"Kato! Kato-chan!" Yukio called. Kato looked up at the cram school teacher from her homework. He was breathing heavily.

"I told you to knock before you barged into my dorm, Yukio..." she muttered. He blushed and furiously waved his hands.

"Yeah, b-but... This is an emergency! Rin says you're a girl! A-and to keep it secret, because you didn't want people to know!" he cried. Kato stared at him blankly.

"W... What?"

"It's a lie, right? I-if it's not, then that's even better! And if you are a girl, you'll wear the girl's uniform, right? You'll look so cute in a skirt..." Yukio rambled. Kato opened her mouth to say something, but got distracted. She smiled and blushed at her friend.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers. Yukio blinked.

"Er... Are you really a girl?"

"Yes. The boy's uniform is cheaper, and I'm more used to it. It's no secret. People just assume I'm a boy." she said, turning back to her work. She did a couple of math problems in silence while Yukio stood there, flushed.

"So... I also heard you had jiggly... Um, no... You tie down your chest?" he attempted. Kato giggled.

"I do." she said, shaking her head. Yukio stared at her for a moment, trying to imagine what she would look like in girls' clothes. She snickered again.

"You sound like Rin." she added after a few moments of silence. Yukio dropped his head.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that."


End file.
